carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shreeky
Shreeky (commonly mispelled Shrieky) is the spoiled niece of No Heart. At first, she appeared to be only visiting her uncle at his castle, but as she appeared in more and more episodes, it seems that her visit is extensive. This living arrangement was greeted with much displeasure by both No Heart and his lackey Beastly (mostly Beastly). Perhaps in an attempt to get more free time for himself, No Heart allowed Beastly to become Shreeky's lowly assistant. Appearance She has purple hair with a thick blue streak and purple fingernails. She wears a red sweater dress, purple vest and red and purple shoes. Her eyelids are also purple. Whether she wears eyeshadow or whether they are normally this color is unknown. Personality She is a spoiled, self-centered brat, often complaining about the smallest things. She can not stand to see anyone else having fun, as shown in The Wrath of Shreeky, when she went out of her way to try and make a child miserable for no apparent reason, and threw a fit when she accidently made the child have more ''fun. She also bullies Beastly around and tries to take credit for his ideas, and refuses to share credit with those who have helped her. Abilities Shreeky appears to have been named after her most distinguishing feature; an ability to emit very loud and unpleasant vocal 'shrieks', which she threatens to let loose when she does not get her way (rather like throwing a tantrum). Her yelling is loud enough to break glass, crack ice and shatter crystal. It also is the one noise that can awaken the Care Bears that had fallen into an enchanted sleep (from a magic dust concocted by No Heart). Like her uncle No Heart, Shreeky uses magic as her primary weapon, but whereas No Heart's magical powers seem to be concentrated in an amulet that he wears around his neck, Shreeky's magic seems to come from her Magic Mirror . She usually uses the mirror to zap lightning bolts at Beastly's behind, to get him to work harder or move faster, although it is able to do other things as well. Trivia *Coincidentally, both of her voice actresses later went on to voice the title character of Dic's translation for the famous anime: Sailor Moon. *Shreeky wears a belt buckle that resembles No Heart's Amulet In other languages: '''Portuguese:' Laurinha (common female name in portuguese, seems to also mean to scream or shriek). Finnish: Kirku/Rääkyli (Name "Kirku" was used in the first dub of Finnish care bears in early 1990s, derivered from verb "kirkua", which means "to shriek". "Rääkyli" was the second name used for Shreeky in re-release dub of Care Bears in 2005. Rääkyli is derivered from verb "rääkyä", which means "To yell out loud in unpleasant way") German: Zauberlissy ("Magical Lissy") in the first release, of only part of the series, which was a "direct-to-video" in 1990 by the publisher Egmont Audio Visual GmbH/Select Video. In 1993 the tv channel VOX made a new synchronisation of the complete season 2, with new voice actors and a new name for Shreeky, which was Kreischi ("Shrieky") this time. The tv channel RTL2, again, made a complete new synchronisation with different voice actors, in 1996, renaming her into Schreihals ("Squaller"). Gallery ''See Shreeky/Gallery '' External link *Wikipedia:Shreeky Category:No Heart Images Category:Mr. Beastly Images Category:Shreeky Images category:Care bears Family Images Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Magicians